Truth or Dare Cullen style 3
by 14twilight11
Summary: Bella and the cullens play truth or dare but in this story you'll find embarassing thoughts, shocking secrets....and Jasper likes the wrong girl.Rewritten story.....


Chapter 1

Alice P.O.V

"Ok guys I'm going hunting dose anyone want to come with me?" Carlisle said

"Can I come?" Edward said

"Sure anyone else?"

"Well..... Can I come to?" said Esme

"OK you can come to"

"I'll be right back I have to go pick up Bella" I said well walking out the door

As I started to get in my pours hi heard Emmett and Jasper start the Xbox

*******

"Bella and I walked in the house to find Jasper and Emmett playing on the Xbox and Rosalie doing her nails waiting for us

"Hey what are you all sitting around for?"I said

But everyone just ignored me and kept on playing around

"Well who wants to play a game?"

"Well what game do you have in mind?"Bella asked wondering what I'm thinking

"Well anyone have any ideas?"I said hoping that someone would have an idea

"OH! OH! PICK ME!!" Emmett said in a childish voice and also waving his hand in the air like he was about to wet his pants

"Emmett?" I said

"How about ......umm.....truth or dare?!?"

"Better than nothing" Rosalie complained

"Ok I get to go first!!" I said in a voice that sounded like I was a 5 year old kid

"But I wanted to go first!!"Emmet said

"Well I said it first so HA!" I said

"FINE!!!"

"I pick ......Emmet truth or dare?"

"Truth Emmet said

Then everyone in the room gasped when Emmet said truth.

Then Alice had an evil smile on her face

"Has Rosalie ever dressed up in a skimpy out-fit well having "it"

As soon as I said that Rosalie stiffened up

"Well ............ maybe a couple of times" said Emmett

No one in the room laughed they all just stared at Emmett and Rosalie in shock

"OK! Let's get on with it .........Bella truth or dare? Emmett said with a smirk on his face

Thinking: Oh no what was I going to do I guess I'll pick dare?

"Dare?" I said like it was a question

"OK I dare you to......... dump Edward and go out with Jasper for 1 whole week!!!

After that everyone was on the floor laughing, then I saw Jasper smile so big I didn't think it was possible

Then Alice stiffened up so hard that it was like she was stone

"OK! I'LL DO IT!!!!!!" Jasper said

"JASPER!!!!!!!" I said so angry I think that Japan heard it

"I mean ............ NO WAY EMMETT

"EMMETT HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!" I said hoping that he would change the dare

"Emmett no Jasper is ........ Not my type!!!!"Bella said in a whiney voice

Then all of sudden I saw Edward smash through the window so mad you could see the HUGE daggers in his eyes

"NO WAY, IN YOUR DREAMS EMMET THAT'S NEVER TO HAPPEN!!!!!" Edward screamed so hard it burned my ears

"It's a dare Edward she has to do it" Rosalie said with a I'm-so-proud-of-myself look on her face

In a clenched jaw Edward said:

"7 days that's it"

"FINE.........Rose truth or dare?" Bella said

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jasper as if you were kissing Emmet!" Bella said

Everyone was on the floor laughing, Bella had tears running down her face, but the only two people who weren't laughing are Rosalie and Alice, They just glared at Bella.

"Bella ......... that's ........... Genius!!!!!" Edward said between his laughter

Edward was laughing so hard if he could cry, he would be

Jaspers P.O.V

Yes I finally get to kiss Rose, she is so hot and......HEY, EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!

After that Edward was on the floor laughing so hard if he was human he would die of laughing

"You'll never guess what Jasper was thinking!!!" Edward said barely able to speak

"Rosalie Jasper thinks you're... OWW Jasper don't hit me, that hurt!!"

Jasper went over to Rosalie stared into her eyes, dipped her like in the romance movies and kissed her passionately. Jasper changed the "mood" and after you know it Rose was kissing back the same way

*******

We waited 5 minutes and Jasper and Rose were still kissing

"Ok that's enough" Emmet said, but Jasper and didn't listen but Rose tried to pull away

Then Emmett got so mad that he ran over and pulled them apart in seconds and then kissed Rosalie to get rid of the extra felling

"Hey what did you do that for!!? I mean I don't care" I said trying to cover up what I just said

"That was gross!! I said hoping my family would believe it

"Right Jasper.... you like kissing Rose" Edward said in a teasing voice

Then I was about to pounce on Edward but then Emmett took me down and said...

"JASPER YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!!!!"

"YOU'LL REGERT MAKING OUT WITH MY WIFE

"That never happened; my husband did not just almost have "it" with another girl!!!" Alice said

"Anyway..... Edward truth or dare?

"Dare!"

Then at that moment Alice blanked out again, after the vision she was on the floor laughing

"NO WAY ROSALIE!!"Edward said

"Too bad, Edward I dare you to stock Jacob and tell him you and Bella broke up!!!"

"FINE"

Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V

I was standing near the border line when Jacob came over and said:

"Why have you been stocking me for the last three hours!?

"Would you quiet down other people can hear you........I came to tell you.... that............never mind" I said trying to stall

"What is it? Come on please, please, pppppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeee"

We did this for about 10 minutes and I finally gave in

"OK, OK I'll tell you if you stop making that sound" Edward said begging

"OK"

"Well..... Me and Bella broke up were done she isn't worth the anger

Then a smile was across his face so fast I couldn't see it until it was there

"YES! This is so exciting in your face Edward"

Then at that moment when I heard that it looked like I was going to rip his body lim from lim.

Jacob did a happy dance, but it looked more like a chicken dance but with a little bit of crank dat souga boy it was .......MESSED UP and GAY

Then we all started laughing at what Jacob just did

So after we got his control we all went back to the house

And Alice said:

Jazzy-poo what time is it? Alice said in her sweet voice

"Well it's...........12:48" Japer said

"Well I better take Bella home" I said

"Ok" Bella replied

"NO YOU CAN'T EDWARD!!!"Rosalie shouted

"Your not her BF Jasper is" Emmett commented as well.

"URGG" Bella and I said in sync.

Chapter 3

Jaspers P.O.V

(Bella's house)

She is so HOT and I'm so glad Emmett dared her to do this! Maybe I can try .......OH CRAP EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!!!!!!!!!

"Uhhh...... Bella were here"

"Thanks for taking me home Jasper"

"You welcome" I was staring into her eyes, I slowly leaned in and kissed her lips, like I thought Edward would.

Then Bella got out of the Porsche.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Uhhh........goodnight"

I could see Bella start to walk to her front door and say:

"Well that was unexpected"

On the way back to my house I was thinking about if I could pull that off again

I walked in to find Alice and Edward FURIOUS.

"JASPER CULLEN HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!" Alice said

"What did I do??"

"Sooo ....... your liking being Bella's new boyfriend?!? Especially when you thought that she was HOT!!! And you're never going to kiss Bella, because if you do you WILL regret it!!!!!!"Edward said

"So you heard that" I said

"AND.... Edward, did you know that he did KISS her, he kissed her "goodnight"!!!???!!!"Alice said screaming, Emmett came running down the stairs well saying:

"JASPER AND BELLA KISSED OHH MYY GOD!!!"

Edwards P.O.V

"Emmett?" I said

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Did you know that Bella wasn't the only one who he wanted to kiss?" I said

"Who was the other one!?"Emmet said excited to know who it was

"R-o-s-a-l-i-e"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING!?!?!?" Emmett said yelling

"No he's not, so I think I'm going to go "hunting" Jasper said well running right out the door

"JASPER GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" Emmett and I said in sync

Then we jumped out the window and tackled Jasper for about an hour, and then he said:

"RAPE! EDWARD AND EMMETT WANT TO RAPE ME!!!"

So I got up and went to my Bella's house and Emmett went home

*******

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

Finally no more dating creepy Jasper!! I thought to myself well driving to the Cullen house in my truck.

"I'm here Alice what did you want?" I said in a normal voice, since I knew she could hear me.

Then in seconds Alice was in front of me

"Well...I wanted to tell you, I got you a..........uhhh......a gift!"

"Should I be scared?" I asked in a truly curious voice

"Depends, the gift is another round of truth or dare!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad

"Well umm...........ok then" I said

"YAY ok let's go everyone is waiting for us!" Alice said

Chapter 5

Rosalie's P.O.V

We all sat in a circle in dead silence until I broke it

"I believe it is Edward's turn

"Ok" Edward said

Edward then smiled in an evil way

"Jasper..........truth or dare?"

"Umm...........dare?"

This will be fun

"Jasper I dare you to track down the Jonas brother's well there on their dates at a restaurant, then get them in the mood and take a video of it and put it in YouTube."

Then everyone burst out laughing so hard they were on the ground out of control

"Err.........FINE!!"

Jasper left with the camera, we waited 10 minutes and then he came back and we all watched it on YouTube. Everyone just stood there in shock except Emmett and Jasper that were on the ground laughing their heads off.

Then after a while we all joined in with the laughter, after 30 minutes, we all went back to the game.

"Ok ...umm...Rosalie truth or dare?"Said Jasper

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you ............"

Alice then burst out laughing

"Ok back to the dare" I said

"Ok I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and moon him!"

"Everyone burst out laughing except me; I just stood there with my mouth wide open and yelled "NO WAY!!"

Then I turned around hoping that Emmet was there to help me, But NOOO I saw him laughing and smacked him on the head. I turned back to Jasper and said "Do I have to?" well making a pouty face

"Well let me think.........YES!!"

"URGG....FINE!!!!!"

*******

After a while of running we finally made it to Mike's house. So I went up to his window and mooned him, luckily he wasn't in there......yet

I was still mooning him when he came in his room and saw my BUTT on his window, then he recognized me and said "Rosalie?"

So I ran as fast as I could to get to the window to my family and Bella and saw them all laughing

"Hey stop laughing it's not funny!!" I said starting to get REALLY mad

"Ok Babe" Emmet said well holding in the rest of his giggles

So after that we all went back to the house, but when we got there we realized that Bella and Edward weren't there.

With Bella and Edward

Bella's P.O.V

"Edward?" I said

"Yes my love?"

"Can you drop me off at your house then run to my house and get my stuff? I want to sleep at your house tonight."

"Ok" He said with my favourite crooket smile

So he dropped me off at his house and went to go get my stuff

The Cullen house

"Hey guys" I said well walking in the door

"Bella truth or dare?" Rosalie asked me

"Umm...........dare then"

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, go up to his room and tell him that you and Edward broke up and you have to stay in his room until Edward comes in!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" I said in shock

Everyone burst out laughing, but after they all got control again we all went over to Mike's house

"Here I go" I said well climbing up the tree

I went into his window and sat at his desk, and then he came in and saw me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"Mike said

"I came to tell you that Edward and I broke up, and I think it's for good and I really needed to talk to someone" I said in a sweet voice

Then he started to smile

"Oh really....then............."

Edward's P.O.V

I was going back to my house when I hit my family's cent.............at Mike Newton's house?

I went over to find everyone in the bushes laughing

"Hey what are you doing here?" then I looked around and didn't see Bella

"And where's Bella!?!?!?!" I said in a worried tone

They all pointed up to a room and all I could hear is crying and someone saying "Help me!!!"

I recognized that voice.......it was..........BELLA!!So I ran up to the room as fast as I could to get her

Bella's P.O.V

Mike came over to me, grabbed my waist and tried to kiss me but I kept pulling away. Then Edward came through the window and saw my filled with tears, but Mike didn't notice.

"Mike what you are doing!?!?"Edward said in his beautiful velvet voice

"Trying to get this girl to kiss me"

Then I saw Edward face turn from worried to furious

"No way you're going to kiss Bella!!!!!!" Edward run up to him pushed him on the bed and started making out with me

"Hey what did you do that for, you two broke up so I can kiss her if I want to!!!!!"

Edward's face turned into confusion

"What are you talking about, we never....OWW!!!!"

I nudged him in the side harder than I meant it to be

He smiled at mike then whispered "What did you do that for" to me

"This is my dare" I whispered back

"So we're going to go now" Edward didn't let me go and we jumped out the window

"I'm sorry you had to do that love" Edward said to me

"It's ok........but" is id before being cut off

"But what?" Edward said

"Do you want to know my favourite part?" I said

"And what was that?" Edward said in a confused tone

"When you came to save me" and that was the last thing I said before he kissed me goodnight, then hummed my lullaby and I slowly fell asleep in my boyfriends arms.


End file.
